


Spidey's trip to Stark Industries

by NuttyPeggyStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Baby Morgan Stark - Freeform, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Everybody Lives, F/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, loki is god of magic, tony and loki and stephen are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyPeggyStark/pseuds/NuttyPeggyStark
Summary: No one except of Ned and MJ believe that Peter Parker is the private intern of Tony Stark. Not even his teachers. What happens when his class wins a trip to Stark Industries?





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a cliche story of Peter Parker's field trip to Stark Industries. Hope you like it!

~27 March 2019 Wednesday~ 

It was a normal day for seventeen year old Peter Parker. He had boring school from 8am-4pm. Then, he went to Stark Tower to do his homework and work with Mr Stark. And then, his Spidey time! He was very excited for that! Now, the only people who knew Spiderman's secret identity were the Avengers, some Stark Industries employees including the CEO, Virginia Potts-Stark and Head of Security, Happy Hogan, Aunt May, Ned, MJ and even Tony's secret 1 year old daughter, Morgan Stark. MJ had found out completely by accident when she caught him wearing his suit under a white translucent shirt. After a very boring class of something that Peter had definitely not paid attention to because he probably already learnt it from Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Mr Harrington had some news for them.

"Before you leave class, I have got very exciting news for you all!" Mr Harrington waves some papers across everyone's faces. Everyone groans. They all know he is probably giving a pop quiz or something not enjoyable. Peter groaned and wiped beads of sweat rolling down his face. It was very hot that day.

"I have a great surprise for this class! We have won a trip to Stark Industries' main business headquarters aka STARK TOWER in two days!" Mr Harrington announced, eagerly awaiting the reactions of his students. At first, there was an awkward silence and everyone cast looks of disbelief to each other. When they found out that it was real, everyone had a field day. The noise went up a thousand times and everyone was jumping around in excitement, including Mr Harrington, who was a huge fan of Tony Stark's work.

Peter groaned and slapped a palm against his forehead and muttered under his breath "Seriously, this has to be my Parker luck! Every field trip is VERY eventful! The first one being becoming Spiderman!" Ned and MJ cast apologetic looks his way, although they too were celebrating. 

"Hey Penis! Can't wait to see the amazing Tony Stark announce your non internship to the whole class! Good luck, loser!" Flash smirked just as the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Everyone picked up their bags and filed out of the classroom, but Peter was called back by Mr Harrington.

"Peter, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Mr Harrington beckoned Peter, just as he was about to leave the classroom with Ned and MJ.

"Sure," he nodded and told Ned and MJ to leave without him.

"I have been hearing many rumours that you have been lying about being Tony Stark's private intern. Is this true" Mr Harrington went straight to the point.

"Yeah, I am his private intern! I am not ly-"

"Peter, I do not want to hear excuses! These lies have got to stop! If Stark Industries hears about this, they will be furious and it will reflect badly on Midtown's pristine reputation!" Mr Harrington scolded. Peter was stunned. He thought that at least his teachers would believe him. "Please do no talk about this when you are there. Do you understand? Good! You are dismissed now!"

Peter left the room, very frustrated and decided to skip the whole day and just go home and rest. He texted Mr Stark that he was not feeling well and made his way home where Aunt May was waiting.

"Hey Pete! How as your day?" Aunt May asked cheerily, serving him a pot of spaghetti she had learnt to cook from Tony.

"Nothing much, just some stuff here and there. And, my class has won a tour to Stark Industries!" Peter protested. "Seriously, this will be like the worst field trip ever, after Oscorp of course. May, btw this spaghetti is really good!"

May chuckled as she rummaged through Peter's bag to get the consent form and signed it before he could protest. "That is something that you definitely can't miss! You got many friends there! Tony, Pepper and many more!"

Peter groaned as he stared at the signed form and wondered how terrible the field trip would go...


	2. A Terrible Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day where Peter's class goes to Stark Industries! What happens he has an astonishingly high level of access?

~29 March 2019 Friday~

It was finally the day. Peter groaned. The day of the highly anticipated field trip to Stark Industries. He dragged himself to the school bus where everyone was waiting for him. There were loud chatter of excited students, flexing their Avengers merchandise and theorising of what they would be doing there. Since the students were required to bring a pair of gym clothes, everyone assumed that they would have a small training session with perhaps the Black Widow. Theories of science experiments with Bruce Banner, interesting lectures of Asgard by the Revengers (sans Bruce) and many more floated around as Mr Harrington took attendance before shoving everyone into the bus.

"Hey man! This field trip is so exciting!" Ned jumped around excitedly as Peter plonked himself on the seat next to him. Although Ned had visited Stark Tower many times to hang out with Peter, he had not met any of the Avengers or his idol, Bruce Banner and many rumours were circling around that they would be meeting the legendary doctor. 

"You are right, Ned. Firstly, I can't wait to meet the CEO, hopefully, Mrs Virginia Potts-Stark and secondly, the Avengers themselves humiliating Peter is something that cannot be missed!" MJ smirked from the seat in front of them and then, absorbed herself into a book written by Mrs Virginia Potts-Stark herself, titled 'How to become a Successful Businesswomen in a Man's World (for Girls)'. 

Peter reluctantly nodded his head. He had only met the CEO a couple of times and he only got the impression that she was smart, efficient, capable of practically anything and truly was God's gift to this world. 

"HEY PENIS! LIKE I SAID, CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU EMBARRASSED BY ALL THE AVENGERS! HAHAHA! What a marvellous day!" Flash yelled from the other side of the bus. Majority of the class joined him in laughing at Peter while Ned reassured him that the Avengers would 'kick ass'.

"Class, we are here!" Mr Harrington announced after 15 minutes. He directed the class out of the bus and made them stand in two lines, with Peter, Ned and MJ in the back. He counted the number of students as they entered the lobby of Stark Tower and whispered to Peter "Don't mention anything about your fake internship here please,", before gently leading him to the lobby. Peter gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. Why would nobody believe him?

The class gasped as they entered the lobby. Being the only trillion dollar company in the world, Stark Industries had spared no expenses in decorating the lobby of their main headquarters. The floor was encased in rich beige marble that was as indestructible as Captain America's shield and the high ceiling was surrounded by beautiful chandeliers made of the same thing that was part of Iron Man's arc reactor. The numerous amount of luxurious sofas could rival the comfort that was present in Asgard's palace. The lobby was the size of three football fields and include three lounges and waiting rooms, many help desks, a large room of security and a private area, meant only for the Avengers and their allies. Best of all, everything was high tech, nobody was using old devices anymore. They used holograms. Everywhere they looked, everyone was using a hologram, which was attached to accessories, such as a bracelet, watch or ring. A girl with the badge "Tour Guide", walked up to them and started speaking.

"Welcome Mid-Town to Stark Industries! I am Millie and I will be your tour guide for today" Millie motioned to the security room and ushered everyone in.

"Hey Peter! I didn't know you were coming! How's school? Why aren't you there!" Millie smiled at Peter. Peter explained that he was here for a field trip and begged her not to embarrass him. Millie reluctantly agreed but warned him that the Avengers had something planned for him. Peter face palmed and made his way to his class who were being briefed on the security procedure by none other than the Head of Security himself, Happy Hogan. Happy waved at Millie and Peter who nervously ducked his head and went to where Ned and MJ were.

"Stark Industries comprises of 10 levels, not the Alpha, Beta and Omega crap that we used to have but a clearer one, according to numbers. Level 10 is obviously the highest clearance. Only Tony Stark and his closest friends have Level 10. Everyone who have Level 10 access include Tony Stark, Pepper Potts-Stark, their possible future child, Colonel James Rhodes and me. These people have complete access to anything SI related." Happy started explaining. Although it was very boring, Peter noticed that everyone was paying rapt attention to him, including Mr Harrington.

"Level 9 includes the head of departments and Tony's close Avenger friends such as Doctor Strange and the God of Magic, Loki and a few others and they have nearly all access. Level 8 covers every other Avenger such as the Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Vision, Black Panther and such. These people only have access to Avengers related stuff. Level 7 covers all SI board members and Level 6 includes all SI permanent staff and workers. These people have access to only their work and a selected amount of information. Level 5 includes all diplomats, politicians, government workers, spy agencies, other companies and such. Level 4 has all our interns and candidates for interviews. Level 3 includes all school field trip groups such as yourself. These people only have temporary access to the places they are allowed to go, chosen by our CEO." Many people groaned upon hearing that, as they were hoping that they could visit Stark Tower again. "Level 2 covers all reporters for press conferences and occasional visitors such as the Wakandan Princess Shuri. Lastly, Level 1 includes all tourists, who come here for photographs."

"Each level has their own badge. Here are yours." Happy elaborated and handed a boring coloured badge, where 'Level 3 - School Field Trip Group' was printed in neat bold letters, to everyone except of Peter.

"Mr Happy! You haven't given a badge to Peni - I mean Peter!" Flash raised his hand and pointed at Peter.

"Peter, don't you have your own badge?" Happy narrowed his eyes at the nickname.

"Yeah, Happy!" Peter fumbled and rummaged into his bag. He pulled out a red and gold badge that had 'Level 10 - Peter Parker' printed in shiny silver letters.

"Great! Now, since everyone has their badges, let's go!" Millie clapped her hands and led them into the main security section. "Thanks for your help, Mr Hogan"

Happy nodded his head and left.

"Eugene Thompson. Male. Age 17. Level 3 Access." a British voice rang out as Flash walked past the security machine. Everyone jumped at the sound of the AI and Millie and Peter laughed.

"Mid-Town, this is Carter. She is the AI in charge of running this tower and keeping it safe. She is modeled by the late Former Director Margaret 'Peggy' Carter of SHIELD, WWII hero alongside Captain America and Tony Stark's godmother. Unfortunately, she passed away in 2016, just before the Avengers Civil War." Millie explained with a tone of sadness.

"Hello Mid-Town! I am Carter and I am in charge of you guys from when you stepped in until when you leave!" Carter said cheerfully. "Now everyone, just walk past that security machine while I check for prohibited items and do some other stuff!"

"Michelle Jones. Female. Age 17. Level 3 Access."

"Edward Leeds. Male. Age 17. Level 3 Access."

"Millicent Montgomery. Female. Age 25. Level 6 Access."

"Peter Parker. Male. Age 17. Level 10. All Access. Welcome back Peter! How was school? Mr Stark is hoping for you to help him with his new upgrade! When are you next free?" Carter asked. There was a pin drop silence and everyone wondered how Peter had full access and how Carter knew him.

"Everything is great, Carter! Tell him that I can help him tomorrow." Peter awkwardly muttered.

"Alright, Mid-Town! Let's go up!" Millie broke the awkward silence and ushered everyone into the spacious lift that could hold ten Hulks. 

"Hey Penis. I know that you probably hacked into Carter or slept with Millie to get such a high access. No need to keep it a secret." Flash smirked when they were next to each other in the lift. Peter groaned and whispered, "I am a real intern here!"

They stopped at the 24th floor where most of the labs where located. Suddenly, Peter felt his spidey sense tingling and jumped into a defensive stance. There was a rumble and the vent opened. A familiar guy with brown spiky hair and a bow and arrow in his hand with swords on his back jumped out of the vent.

"Hello Peter." Clint smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope everyone likes this chapter and leave kudos! Sorry bout marking this work as complete! This work will be maybe even 10 chapters, if there is enough to write about!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos!


End file.
